


Sleepless

by justfilly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justfilly/pseuds/justfilly
Summary: Dean comes to you when he can't sleep.





	Sleepless

From the depths of sleep you hear the gentle click of your doorknob, fog quickly lifting and brain jumping to attention. You watch as the door opens, silver light crawling across the floor in a narrow beam just wide enough to allow the broad shouldered hunter entrance.

You relax once again noting his relaxed posture indicating nothing is wrong in the bunker as he shuffles in. The room is cast back into darkness with the closing of the door. You follow the sound of his footfalls as he pads to the side of your bed.

"Couldn't sleep?" You query eyes fluttering shut once more at the sound of your own voice still heavily laced with exhaustion even though you'd been fully alert not two seconds ago.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." The matress dipped as he lowered his weight onto it. You lifted your arm allowing him to nestle into the space there, his arms slipping around your waist and pulling your body flush against his. His head came to rest on your chest and he let out what appeared to be a relieved sigh.

"It's okay. I wasn't sleeping well anyways." You didn't miss the way he held you just a little too tight, like he was afraid to let you go. You started rubbing gentle, soothing strokes over his shoulders and down his back. "Wanna talk about it?"

He huffed a _No_ , warm breath washing through the thin material of your pajama shirt and warming the flesh underneath. You hummed in response, fingers pressing lightly into the knotted muscles between his shoulder blades. You felt him relax gradually under your touch and his hold loosening with each stroke of your fingers along the burdened muscles.

A contented sigh seemed to purr from the man in your arms and you could feel his body giving up piece by piece as he molded perfectly to your side no longer the rigid mass of muscle that had just curled into you. His breathing grew shallower with each passing moment. It wasn't long before you felt the familiar pull of sleep and your hand grew lazy over his shoulder, fingers finally coming to rest tucked inside the neck of his shirt, pressed gently to his warm skin.

You were on the edge of sleep when he grunted in obvious effort to stifle a laugh. You felt his cheek clench as his lips curled into a smile.

"I swear if you make..." you started before being interrupted by, "I touched your boob." You rolled your eyes without even opening them and popped the back of his head.

"Ow." He chuckled turning his face into your chest to stifle his laughter.

"My God Dean you're so immature." You groaned even though you were smiling. At least his mood was improved from when he wandered into your room about a half an hour ago. "What made you come in here anyways?" You asked, fingers lacing into his hair to rub at his scalp.

"Sam turned my mancave into a sex den." He replied nonplussed. This earned a raised eyebrow from you, not that he could see it. "Oh." Was all you said, digits raking into the longer hair atop his head, he hummed appreciatively.

"Honestly though, I just didn't want to be alone." He confessed, wiggling his shoulder just a bit as he snuggled impossibly closer to you. The warmth if his arms now in full contact with the bare skin of your back and stomach as your shirt rode up under his fidgeting.

You didn't mind the pleasant contact of his warm flesh against your own. Truth be told you wouldn't mind being completely naked with him but you'd settle for comforting cuddles if it was what he needed. There wasn't much you wouldn't do for either of the boys and that list was even smaller where Dean was involved.

"Anytime Winchester." You laid there for some time just listening to his steadying breaths.

He drifted to sleep, his head on your chest and body half covering yours. Once again you felt your mind drifting into peaceful slumber. You didn't fight it this time. The steady warmth of Dean's breath filtering through your shirt, the tingling contact of his arms around your bare waist and the comforting weight of his body against yours all working to numb your senses and send you into a deep sleep.

You couldn't remember the last time you'd gotten such a good night's rest. Dean would share in your sentiments, stating that he'd never slept that well in his entire life. You would find yourself going to him for comfort some weeks later and he'd graciously welcome you to his bed as you had done for him. Over time it would go from once or twice a month to once or twice a week.

By the time you both realize what's going on you've been sleeping together for near on a year, alternating rooms. You can't remember the last time Dean left with a random chick from a bar or hooked up on a case. Hell you haven't been with anyone since the first night you found yourself standing outside Dean's door, cheeks streaked in tears and mind absolutely twisted from fear that the nightmare had been real. The relief you felt when he pulled you into his chest and protectively curled his body around yours, whispering reassuringly in your ear that he was okay. You knew then that you would no longer entertain the thoughts of anyone else ever filling the hole in your heart, even if this was all you'd ever have with him.

Dean Winchester had your heart and somewhere along the way he gave you his.


End file.
